Los Árboles No Hablan
by eveen
Summary: pequeño one-shot de la mejor pareja yuri del anime. pasen, lean y disfruten. celos y amistad, el toque mágico para las declaraciones.


hola hola queridos lectores, regreso con una pequeña pero bonita historia que espero les agrade. saludos a todas esas personas que me leen y bueno que mas puedo decir. viva la lectura!

* * *

 **Los Árboles No Hablan**

¿Hace cuanto que la conozco? ¿Años?

Sí, años.

¿Y hace cuanto que finjo?

También años.

Y, sin embargo, no es hasta ahora, hasta que la veo en esos brazos que deseo fuesen los míos, que me siento ceder ante ese ser oscuro que son los celos.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? –me pregunta, al ver como bajo la mirada incómoda – Estás un poco pálida.

\- No me encuentro bien –respondo –. Creo… creo que me voy ya a casa.

\- Natsuki, espera-me toma de la mano-solo un rato mas y me voy contigo –me dice.

\- No, déjalo. Me voy ya.

\- ¿Estás segura? Porque puedo decirle a Raito que…

\- Shizuru, en serio, déjalo, ¿quieres?-

Y me voy del bar, dejando a todo el grupo atónito por mi comportamiento.

En el coche, agarro el volante con todas mis fuerzas, apoyando mi cabeza sobre el, antes de comenzar a llorar, impotente.

Dios, ese dolor en el pecho, ese maldito dolor en el pecho que me atraviesa el corazón.

Oigo como la puerta del piloto se abre, y escucho la voz de Shizuru.

\- Te llevo yo. Vamos, apartate –me dice, con tono seco, enfadada.

Limpiándome las lágrimas, me muevo hasta el asiento del copiloto, poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad, apoyando mi cabeza contra el cristal, antes de seguir llorando.

Y Shizuru calla, no comenta ni pregunta, dejándome desahogarme.

La miro un segundo y veo sus nudillos blancos apretar con fuerza el volante.

Sí, está enfadada.

\- Shiz.

No contesta.

\- Shiz, déjame en casa y vete. Por favor.

Sigue sin contestar.

\- Puedes llevarte mi coche si quie…

\- ¡Natsuki! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! ¿Quieres?

Bajo la mirada, dolida.

El viaje sigue su curso, en silencio.

Ninguna habla, las dos en nuestro propio mundo. Ella enojada, yo intentando retener esas lágrimas que desbordan mis ojos sin mi permiso.

\- ¿Por qué? –oigo que susurra.

Vuelvo a mirarla.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Por qué, Nat? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

No, ella no puede saberlo. No es posible que…

¿O sí?

Me conoce tan bien, desde hace tanto.

Sí, lo sabe.

\- Yo… no podía. Tenía miedo.

\- Si me hubieses dicho que te gustaba Raito, hubiese tenido más cuidado.

\- ¿Raito? –pregunto, frunciendo el ceño, sorprendida ante la absurda idea de que me guste ese idiota descerebrado.

\- Sí, Raito –me responde, aún enfadada –. Natsuki, te conozco, y esa mirada que nos has echado antes era de celos. ¿Desde cuando?

Pienso.

¿Desde cuando?

Y recuerdo ese calor que sentía cuando, años atrás, íbamos juntas a la piscina, cuando nos cambiábamos en el mismo cuarto, cuando bailábamos muy unidas en el Club con el fin de alterar a todos aquellos que nos miraban boquiabiertos.

\- A veces creo que desde siempre –me oigo responder, sin atreverme a mirarla.

La oigo suspirar, antes de sentir como aminora, aparcando a un lado de la calle.

\- ¿Qué haces?

No contesta. Se limita a apagar el motor y seguir mirando al frente.

\- Eres mi mejor amiga –dice por fin –, y me duele que no me hayas dicho esto, que no hayas sido sincera conmigo.

¿Y cómo serlo?

\- No estoy enfadada contigo, Natsuki –sigue –, estoy enfadada conmigo misma por no haberme dado cuenta de todo esto antes. Si te sirve de algo, Raito y yo sólo estábamos tonteando, no tenemos nada serio. Puedo retirarme y dejar que tú…

\- No lo entiendes. No entiendes nada –corto, asqueada ante la simple idea de seguir con esa mentira –. El me importa una mierda –suelto por fin, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Leo incomprensión en sus ojos, mezclado con algo de confusión, antes de ver como la sorpresa se hace lugar en esas dos manchas rojas que son ahora que las lágrimas vuelven a su lugar en los míos.

En un vano intento de huir, me desabrocho el cinturón, abro la puerta del copiloto y digo, antes de salir:

\- Sigo andando.

Y me voy, dejándola en mi propio coche, notando su mirada en mi nuca.

La he jodido. Dios, cuanto la he jodido.

Avanzo por las calles con los brazos cruzados, como intentando que lo poco que queda de mi alma destrozada no se me caiga. Me concentro en cada paso, para no pensar más en lo ocurrido, para no caer al suelo y llorar más aún.

\- ¡Natsuki! –oigo que me llama.

Me vuelvo, sorprendida, viéndola como me sigue en mi coche.

Pero sigo andando, intentando ignorarla, intentando alejarla de mí.

No quiero seguir sufriendo más.

\- ¡joder Natsuki! ¡Sube al coche!

Paso.

\- Nat, por favor.

Algo en su tono de voz me obliga a pararme; pero no me muevo, me quedo quieta.

\- Nat…

La súplica en su voz es palpable, suena desesperada.

Sin embargo, ¿desesperada por qué? ¿Por perderme?

No, eso son imaginaciones mías.

La miro. La desesperación está también en sus ojos.

\- Por favor –repite.

Suspiro, antes de avanzar hasta mi coche, de volver a entrar en él, de enfrentarme a todo.

\- Gracias –me dice, con una sonrisa agradecida.

\- Llévame a casa –susurro, volviendo a apoyar mi cabeza contra el cristal.

Ella no dice nada, sólo acelera, volviendo al silencio de antes.

No sé lo que está pensando, y me vuelve loca.

¿Se lo pregunto?

¡Natsuki! ¡Por dios! ¡En qué coño piensas tú! ¿Preguntárselo? Eso sería como tirarse desde el trampolín más alto a una piscina vacía.

\- Lo siento –me dice.

Levanto la mirada, sorprendida por esas dos palabras que acabo de oír salir de su boca.

\- No creí que todo esto fuese a llegar tan lejos, que fueras a sufrir tanto –continúa.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunto, confundida.

\- Raito me convenció que era lo mejor, que así sabría de verdad si…

Se calla.

¡Sigue hablando!

\- Si… ¿qué?

\- Si tengo alguna oportunidad contigo.

El mundo se para a mí alrededor.

¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho?

\- Ya hemos llegado –anuncia, incapaz de mirarme.

\- Shizu...ru

\- Dijiste que te dejara en casa y que me dejabas el coche para ir yo a la mía –intenta cambiar de tema – ¿no?

Asiento.

\- Sí, lo dije.

\- Pues ya estamos delante de tu casa.

Miro tras la ventanilla, y reconozco mi portal.

\- Vale –digo por fin –pero no me rayes el coche.

Y la miro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me devuelve la mirada, primero sorprendida, luego aliviada.

\- ¡hey! Que no fui yo quien decidió que al coche de tu madre le sobraba el retrovisor derecho –se ríe.

\- ¡Eso fue hace años! –me quejo.

\- Hace tres, cariño. No tanto.

Cariño. Siempre me llama cariño; pero es la primera vez que usa ese tono.

\- Vale, ahora sí que no te dejo llevarte mi coche –respondo, quitando las llaves del contacto y saliendo del coche.

Sale detrás de mí y, en lo que tarda en llegar a la acera, aprovecho para cerrar el coche, sacar las llaves de casa y entrar, dejando la puerta abierta para que entre detrás de mí.

\- ¿De verdad desde siempre? –me pregunta en el ascensor.

\- ¿De verdad se lo contaste a Raito antes que sincerarte conmigo?

\- Vale. Uno, he preguntado yo antes. Dos, no se lo conté, el me pilló…

\- ¿Te pilló?

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a casa de Mai a bañarnos todos en la piscina? Pues me pilló… mirándote.

Me río.

\- Mirándome –repito, mientras abro la puerta de mi casa, rezando porque mi Madre aún no hayan vuelto de repente de su viaje a Kioto.

\- Sí, mirándote.

Voy a la cocina y la oigo seguirme.

Bueno, sus llaves no están en el cenicero de la entrada, así que la casa está vacía.

\- ¿coca-cola? –pregunto.

\- Sí, por favor, tengo la boca seca.

Río, y le paso una lata.

La miro sentarse en la mesa, como dudando en si abrirla o no.

Y el silencio comienza a ponerme nerviosa, es como si me presionara por dar el siguiente paso.

Suspiro, reuniendo valor. Al fin y al cabo, todo está dicho, ¿no?

Avanzo hacia donde está y cojo su lata con delicadeza. La abro y, con su mirada clavada en mí, intentando saber qué tramo, bebo un sorbo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué…? –comienza.

La callo, besándola, pasándole poco a poco ese sorbo a través del beso, hasta que ya no hay coca cola, sólo nuestras lenguas reconociéndose, y una gota que cae por su barbilla.

Me separo ligeramente y se la limpio con un dedo que ella retiene antes de llevárselo a la boca.

\- ¿Es esto cierto? –pregunta, preocupada, con mi mano aún entre las suyas.

\- Tan cierto como que los árboles no hablan.

Sonríe, y esa sonrisa se me queda grabada a fuego en el alma.

Nuestros labios vuelven a unirse para despegarse una única vez, dejando escapar dos palabras de mi boca:

\- Te amo.

-y yo a ti…Nat-su-ki.

* * *

Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia. si te gusto espero tu reviews, si no tambien, para los que ya han leido mis otras historias quiero decirles que no dejare abandonada ninguna y para los que esperan continuacion de Lo Mejor De Mi, pronto habra continuacion.

saludos y carpe diem amigos.

ciao!


End file.
